villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Villains Wiki:Beta User Battles RPG
This is a beta test M-Nuva and Friscoal to make user battles more interesting/fair. (M-Nuva and Friscoal are still working on this) Example Tables Example(M-Nuva Lv. 1) Damage=Attack(1)+Level(1)=2 Health=Defense(3)*10=30 Move=My Speed(2)/ Opponents Speed(Lets say 3) = 2/3 Each turn I do two moves and my opponents does three Avoidance=(Total Stats(12)/5)+10-Agility(2)=10.4 Every ten moves I can Dodge one attack Damage with magic=See Below Total Stats=10+2Level(1)=12 Effects Table Other *When you encounter a decimal number round down as to not give ones self an advantage. *Moves is every time you do an action. Such as attacking, dodging, or using Magic. *The highest Speed attack's first. *After each Turn state you health, so there is no confusion as to weather or not one should have died in a certain turn or not. *If any questions come up, leave a message on either M-Nuva's or Friscoal's Talk Page. Test Fight(M-Nuva vs. Tulwar) M-Nuva's Stats Level 1 Attack 1, Defense 3, Speed 2, Agility 2, Magic 4 Tulwar's Stats Level 1 Attack 3, Defense 2, Speed 4, Agility 2, Magic 1 (Because of Tulwar's Speed diffrence he can attack Twice a Turn and M-Nuva can attack only once.) Fight(We will explain how things happen as we go along) Tulwar looks across the battle field, and spots Tueor. "Alright, let's show them how to do this!" He raises his pistol and shoots two shots at Tueor. (2*4= 8 points of damage. Tueors Health goes from 30 to 22.) M-Nuva looks at the bullet holes."That was mean......but anyway lets show them what magic can do!" M-Nuva throws his hand forward and an icicle flies at Tulwar, and hits him. (never specify it hitting, your oppenent may choose to dodge.) (If this hit him I have 16 magic damage making his health go from 20 to 4. I now have to wait 6 moves to cast the magic again.) Tulwar rolls and avoids the icicles. Laughing at M-Nuva, "And that's how dodging works!" Charging at Tueor, he swings his knife at the opponent. (4 damage, but the dodge counts as a move, so Tulwar is unable to attack twice. Tulwar's Health = 20 still, and Tueor's health is now 18) M-Nuva cringes at the cut on his arm. "Dang..." M-Nuva then punch's at Tulwar. (Tulwar cannot dodge this hit due to the fact he needs to recharge his dodge. So Tulwar health goes down from 20 to 18.) Tulwar rubs his chin were it was hit. "Thats one way to show it." Then Tulwar steps back and fires two more shots. M-Nuva dodges one of the shots but gets hit by the other. "Aw crap." (M-Nuva's health goes from 18 to 14) Tulwar smiles at the advantage his damage gives him and fires two more shots. M-Nuva takes the shots and cringes. Than runs up and punches at Tulwar again. (M-Nuva's Health is now at 6) Tulwar frowns at the hit then smiles maliciously. "Time to end this." And fire two more shots. M-Nuva gets hit and falls to the ground, knocked out. page has slowly fallen apart :( I will fix it as soon as I feel up to it... <= Lazy.